The queen of the chessboard
by fanficpro
Summary: Dynasty has a lot on her mind and when Kevin sees just how uncomfortable she is, he reveals a much more sensitive and gentle side to himself as he comforts Dynasty. Is this because he's happy after winning the chess tournament... or perhaps something else has triggered his behaviour.- basically what I hope will happen tomorrow in 8x23. Could be a one-shot. Depends on reviews xx


**Basically this is my take on what will happen tomorrow in 8x23. I've got many ideas about tomorrow and I had to get at least one of them down in writing. I hope that when Kevin and Dynasty do get together, it is really cute:)**

**This might be a one-shot. It depends really on how many reviews I get and what the reviews say:)**

* * *

It was the chess tournament finals and Dynasty was shaking in her seat, trying to concentrate as she did her best to live up to Kevin's skills. She was determined to win against him yet she had a horrible feeling that she wasn't going to succeed. She couldn't concentrate! What if Steve-O really did force her to go to Liverpool? After his explosion of anger, anything was possible. 'Dynasty?' Whispered Kevin tentatively from across the chessboard, 'are you okay?'  
'What? Yeah, of course I am,' replied Dynasty quickly in an unusually high-pitched tone.  
'Alright… it's just that it's been your go for about twenty minutes now.' Murmured Kevin awkwardly. Comprehending his words, Dynasty quickly looked down at the chess pieces. Part of her wanted to give up. She could feel every single eye in the room on her as the eager sea of pupils observed their game, awaiting her move. It was clear that they all expected Kevin to win. Perhaps they were right to expect that. Perhaps Kevin was right in calling her a bimbo. Dynasty quickly took one of her chess pieces and made a random move. At this, the corners of Kevin's mouth twitched slightly in a mischievous grin before he held out his own arm, moved one of his knights, and then said triumphantly, 'checkmate.' Dynasty stared at the game. Sure enough, Kevin had won the chess tournament. Immediately, the crowd cheered and greeted Kevin with many pats on the back and punches on the shoulder.

Dynasty merely got up and made her way out. Heading straight for her locker, she kept her head low. She had no idea what to do. Steve-O was dangerous and violent and if she didn't agree to leave with him and leave behind everything she cared about, then he'd surely harm her or someone close to her. Just knowing what he was capable of was spine-chilling. She could hear the cheers from the corridors and then she remembered: of course, the winner of the chess tournament was to be crowned 'chess king or queen' in a party that would happen in the hall after school. Dynasty sighed, wondering whether it was best to go or not.

She found in the end that she had no choice for Imogen approached her at that moment and exclaimed, 'come on Dynasty, there's a party.' And, sure enough, music started to boom out from the corridors. Gulping, dynasty forced a smile onto her face and accompanied Imogen to the hall. There were quite a few people there, most of them were chatting to each other or otherwise jiggling their feet to the music. 'Here you go, Kevin,' chuckled Connor, approaching Kevin with a black and white chequered cardboard crown in his hands, 'I hereby pronounce you king of the chessboard.' He placed the crown upon Kevin's head. Kevin, who was rather enjoying all of the attention, went to get a drink but then realised that, in the corner of the room, stood a very gloomy looking Dynasty. He didn't quite know what to say, or whether to say anything at all. It was weird… he'd never been nervous about talking to her before. In fact, he could never shut up when he was around her. But now however…  
'Hi,' he muttered slowly, walking towards her.  
'What,' sighed Dynasty, not looking at him.  
'Anything wrong?'  
'No,' she sniffed before looking into Kevin's eyes. Seeing the concern etched into his face, Dynasty took a shuddering breath and groaned, 'it's just that I've made a complete cock-up of things.'  
'Don't worry, I do that everyday.'  
Dynasty smiled weakly, 'Steve-O isn't the changed man I thought he was and I know he'll do something terrible if I don't go to Liverpool with him.' Dynasty felt her eyes stinging in spite of herself. Kevin looked wide eyed at her, not really knowing what to say. Awkwardly, he put his hand on her shoulder, murmuring, 'it'll be okay. Don't worry about it now, just have some fun, alright?'

Dynasty sighed deeply and then nodded. She followed Kevin into the middle of the room where Kevin stopped and reached for a slightly smaller crown. 'By the power invested in me, I crown you queen of the chessboard.' Dynasty laughed as Kevin placed the crown on her head. Dynasty felt the muscles in her cheek ache. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed- it felt good though. She looked up at Kevin, beaming for the first time in days. Without thinking, she hugged him affectionately. Even though he drove her crazy sometimes, it was great, having Kevin alongside her. Dynasty pulled out of the hug slowly, looking into Kevin's eyes. Kevin grinned slightly. His eyes were warm and friendly, much unlike Steve-O's. Dynasty could hear his gentle breathing. She soon realised that their faces were very close. Too close. Their noses softly brushed against each other. It seemed like everything around them was happening in slow motion as Kevin's arms slowly but surely snaked around Dynasty, holding her against him. Breathing in hard, Kevin smelled her sweet scent. Kevin could feel himself reddening with the close proximity of their bodies. He could see every detail of her beautiful face. Then, ever so gently, Dynasty's lips brushed against Kevin's. Kevin responded enthusiastically, one hand on Dynasty's back, one stroking her hair. Pulling away, Dynasty smiled joyfully, 'you really feel that way then?'  
'Of course, my queen,' Kevin grinned before leaning towards her once again.


End file.
